


Gingerbread Family

by starrynightdeancas



Series: Destiel December 2020 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Cookies, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, cookie decorating, gingerbread, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightdeancas/pseuds/starrynightdeancas
Summary: Dean finds Cas decorating Gingerbread men in the Bunker kitchen. But it isn't just random decorating. Cas has made their entire family out of gingerbread men, and it makes Dean heart ache with love for his angel.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel December 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084919
Kudos: 48





	Gingerbread Family

**Author's Note:**

> Destiel December 2020, Day 9: Family

“What are you doing, sweetheart?” Dean asked, sliding up behind his lover at the kitchen counter as he dropped his chin down to rest on Cas’ shoulder; peeking around to see what had caught the angel’s attention for the last few hours while Dean had been researching in the library.

Cas had a bag of icing in one hand- an array of other bags were strewn across the messy counter- while the other hand was holding onto one of the plain gingerbread men they’d brought from the store earlier that day solely because Jack had wanted them.

“You can’t have just one, Dean,” Cas said absentmindedly, poking his tongue out in concentration as he squeezed the icing into a perfect loop of brown hair on top of the gingerbread man’s head.

Dean pressed his lips to the bolt of Cas’ jaw, momentarily distracted by how cute Cas was when he was focusing on something so intently. “What are you talking about, handsome?” Dean murmured, nuzzling his nose along Cas’ jawline tenderly.

Finishing the hair on the cookie, Cas tilted his head to look at Dean; expression a perfect mixture of seriousness and fondness. “A gingerbread family.”

Finally tearing his eyes off of Cas, which was extremely difficult because Cas had a streak of blue icing across one cheek that Dean wanted to kiss away, Dean darted his gaze down to the kitchen counter. Immediately, he caught sight of one of the gingerbread men Cas had decorated, and it looked just like him. From his favorite jacket, to a hint of a flannel shirt underneath, a small gun in one hand, and glistening green eyes. It was ridiculous and adorable, and Dean felt his heart lurch in his chest.

Next to Dean’s gingerbread-mini-me, there was another one; this one decorated with a brown trenchcoat, ruffled dark hair, a silver blade in one hand, and bright blue eyes. The two cookies were pressed next to each other, free hands touching. Simple and beautiful. 

“It’s us,” Dean said quietly in amazement.

Cas nodded, gaze finally darting away from Dean as a faint tinge of red dusted across his cheeks. “Yours was the first one I made. And then it didn’t feel right having just you there on your own. And then I made me. That one just sorta happened after that.” Cas motioned with the icing bag to another gingerbread man a few inches away, decorated to look like Sam.

Dean glanced at the three gingerbread men on the counter, and then to the one in Cas’ hands. Jack. Their family in gingerbread form.

It was cliche and corny, and Dean had never smiled so wide in his entire life. “It’s adorable. You’re adorable,” Dean murmured, tilting Cas’ face so he could pepper kisses along his cheek bone, up across his eyebrow and eyelid, moving down to peck him on the tip of his nose before placing a lingering kiss to Cas’ lips.

“You like them?” Cas asked, pressing the words against Dean’s mouth.

“Love ‘em,” Dean replied, kissing Cas soundly before reaching out to pick up the Cas gingerbread man. “This one’s my favorite,” he said.

“You’re my favorite,” Cas replied, lips quirking in a smile.

Dean leaned forward to kiss Cas again, because his angel really was too cute for words.


End file.
